


might as well fall

by obeetaybee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeetaybee/pseuds/obeetaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>derek won't say he's in love and you can't make him.  nope. nada. no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	might as well fall

**Author's Note:**

> changed the non-working link accusing me of copyright violation to box.net, hopefully there won't be any more problems.

  
[](http://obeetaybee.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/370/76114)

**stolen car** || _carina round_  
my mouth burns up when I try to speak  
there's something about you, makes me feel so weak  
i can't seem to find what I came here for  
you know we could be lovers but I just want more  
my arms are open but you play with me  
a sweet strip-tease

 **worried about** || _lissie_  
i'm too worried bout what you're doing  
are you worried bout what I'm doing too  
what ya doing to me  
wanna be free  
and who could blame you  
i made it so complicated  
if i just drain you  
'til working it out  
is over rated

 **the hollows** || _why?_  
as I lay me down to fall asleep  
with my demons dying  
and my pilot light weak  
i curse the last six months  
i've been hiding behind a mustache, yeah  
and to those last 10 years  
i've been howling a paper moon  
well fuck you.

 **thirst for romance** || _cherry ghost_  
i still thirst for romance, i still thirst for romance  
and the sand between my toes  
darling i, i’ve seen demons dancing, i’ve seen demons dancing  
across factory floors

 **death to death** || _stars_  
so tired waiting for the end to come  
fully dead already but forever young,  
hello, my dearest father it's your favorite son  
there's some things that i’m regretting  
i am destroyer, i am lover, i am destroyer, i am lover  
i love one thing, destroy the other. i am destroyer, i am lover.

 **a million ways** || _ok go_  
i should, i wish i could, maybe if you were  
i would, a list of standard-issue regrets.  
one last 80 proof, slouching in the corner booth  
baby, it's as good as it gets  
oh such grace, oh such beauty  
so precious, suspicious, and charming, and vicious.

 **overpower thee** || _melissa auf der maur_  
i like your eyes - i like your shape  
and I could easily overpower you  
i won't say a thing - i won't tell a soul  
but I could easily overpower you

 **toxic** || _stevie ann_  
don’t you know that you’re toxic  
and I love what you do  
don’t you know that you’re toxic  
it’s getting late  
to give you up  
i took a sip  
from my devil's cup  
slowly  
it’s taking over me

 **fade out** || _the tunics_  
can you love me? or can you need me  
like i needed you  
when for you my love  
there’s nothing that i wouldn’t do  
it’s enough to make you feel what you’re doing  
what you’re doing is wrong  
oh enough to make you cry or want to die alone

 **if you love me you’d destroy me** || _aerogramme and hal duncan_  
i’ll give you my life to wreck  
my hopes to crush  
my tender sanity  
i'll give you my heart to break  
my hand to brush  
away so callously  
and if you love me you'd destroy me  
if you love me you'd destroy me

 **we’re not supposed to be lovers** || _adam green_  
picture a place that's far from danger  
a nicer place to cash your chips.  
i'm not the one holding you hostage  
squeezed inbetween my lips.  
we're not supposed to be lovers  
or friends, like they'd have us believe.  
we're not supposed to know each other  
accept my apology

 **the loneliness and the scream** || _frightened rabbit_  
am i here? of course i am, yes  
all i need is your hand  
to drag me out again  
it wasn't me,  
i didn't dig this ditch  
i was walking for weeks  
before i fell in  
to the loneliness  
oh, the loneliness  
and the scream to prove  
to everyone  
that i exist

 **down by the water** || _the drums_  
if you fall asleep down by the water  
baby, I'll carry you all the way home  
if you fall asleep down by the water  
baby, I'll carry you all the way home  
you've gotta believe me when I say  
when I say the word "forever"  
and whatever comes your way  
we'll still be here together  
i know it's hard, I know it's hard  
but I understand you, just take my hand

 

[download](https://www.box.com/s/4q58sffmz4r6c5lszpyz)

_ fixed the download link _


End file.
